


yungi fucks

by acheese_ateez_asneeze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Handcuffs, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheese_ateez_asneeze/pseuds/acheese_ateez_asneeze
Summary: after working in the studio for who knows how many hours, hongjoong makes his way back to the dorm. he walks leisurely, appreciating the nice day. he's relieved when the dorm comes into sight, ready to just go in and relax.what he doesn't expect when he enters the common area is to be grabbed by mingi, slinging him over his shoulder, yunho quickly following behind them.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167





	yungi fucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckiesboy (Theoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/gifts).



> just wanna say thank you to theoo for editing this for me and giving me the idea ❤️ I hope you all like it :))

after working in the studio for who knows how many hours, hongjoong makes his way back to the dorm. he walks leisurely, appreciating the nice day. he's relieved when the dorm comes into sight, ready to just go in and relax. 

what he doesn't expect when he enters the common area is to be grabbed by mingi, slinging him over his shoulder, yunho quickly following behind them. 

"hey! what do you think you're doing-" he shouts, kicking his legs. the boys don't say anything, only snicker while making their way to the room. 

mingi dumps hongjoong onto his bed, him and yunho curling up on either side of him, running their big hands all over him. 

"we missed you, hyung" mingi says as he kisses hongjoong's neck. 

"missed you so much, won't you play with us?" yunho’s so close to his ear, dragging his hands up hongjoong's inner thigh. 

"I missed you both too, but you didn't have to ambush me like that." hongjoong turns his head to give yunho a kiss. 

mingi pouts, pawing at hongjoong's arm, "hyuuung, I want a kiss too."

hongjoong giggles and faces mingi to kiss him too. he holds mingi's face in his hands, their lips slowly moving together and soon they pull away. 

"are you gonna be good puppies for me today?" hongjoong pats their heads after he sees them both nod. "go get your collars for me." 

yunho jumps up to rummage through the dresser, heading back to the bed with his and mingi's matching collars. 

"go ahead and strip." his puppies don't take long to obey, quickly removing all of their clothes and hongjoong notices they're half hard already. 

"sit pretty for me.” the two boys scramble to get in position, kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. 

"if only you were this obedient all the time, hm?" hongjoong buckles the black collars around yunho's neck first, then moves to mingi. once their collars are snug around their necks, hongjoong looks down at them to admire it. they both look so handsome kneeling there for him, matching collars shining in the light and puppy eyes staring up at him with so much love.

hongjoong reaches down and pets their soft hair. "are my boys ready to play with me?"

they both nod, hands twitching, visibly trying to keep their hands to themselves. cute, hongjoong thinks. 

"come on then."

the boys jump up from their position and both push hongjoong back onto the bed and joong makes a little oof sound. yunho doesn't waste any time in taking off hongjoong's shirt and mingi starts to work on his pants, throwing the clothes on the floor. 

once hongjoong is free of his clothes, they press against his sides again and he can feel their cocks rubbing on each hip. apparently, in their haste to get hongjoong naked, they both got worked up enough to be nearly fully hard. they really are like puppies, rutting against him and whining in his ears as they run their big hands all over his body. 

"I wanna fuck you, joongie," mingi says as he hooks his hand behind hongjoong's knee and pushes it towards his chest and yunho does the same, making hongjoong feel open and exposed. "wanna fuck you so bad.”

they're both still grinding on him, their cocks now sliding in the space made between the top of hongjoong's thigh pressed against his abdomen. 

"do you think you could even handle it, puppy? you're so sensitive I know you're not gonna last long~" he teases. mingi just whines louder.

"you know you haven't been good for me, mingi. you caught me by surprise and carried me in here, why should I let you go first?"

"no, joongie I'll be good for you now, please let me-"

"yunnie why don't you get me ready? you were so good for me." 

yunho smiles and climbs on top of hongjoong. they don't even have to look at mingi to know he's pouting. 

“thank you, hyung,” yunho says. 

hongjoong hooks a finger through the ring of yunho's collar to pull him into a kiss, metal cool against his feverish skin. it's far too easy to get addicted to tugging yunho’s pliant body around.  
they’re like that for a while, yunho kissing him so sweetly, slick lips sliding together, until hongjoong hears wet noises and barely audible moans coming from mingi's direction. 

"mingi, if you don't stop touching yourself I'm going to have to cuff you, is that what you want?"

mingi's hand doesn't pull away for a long moment, not making eye contact. he doesn't give an answer. 

"I'll take that as a yes, since you know you're being so disobedient today. yunnie puppy, will you go get his cuffs for me?" 

"yes, joongie.” 

yunho gives him another peck before he gets up to retrieve the cuffs that match their collars. yunho hands him the cuffs and sits down next to them, not touching himself, always so obedient.

"lay back puppy, arms up.”

mingi follows the directions, laying his head on the pillow and putting his wrists together above his head. 

"you're gonna stay right here while yunho fucks me, okay?" hongjoong says as he buckles the leather around his wrists, the chain looped through the slotted headboard. 

mingi still isn't looking at him so hongjoong turns his face towards him. 

“what's your color?"

"green, hyung."

"good boy."

hongjoong then gets on all fours, straddling mingi, hovering over his body and mingi's eyes widen. 

"come on yunho, open me up."

yunho reaches for the lube and uncaps it, gets his fingers nice and slick as he moves behind hongjoong, parting mingi's legs a little to slide between them. 

"ready, hyung?" yunho asks and hongjoong nods, yunho gently presses a finger to hongjoong's rim and circles around it. 

hongjoong pushes his hips back showing yunho he's ready, and yunho slips in the first finger. in no time hongjoong is stretched out on four of yunho's fingers, cock hard and leaking above mingi, precum dripping onto his cock. 

it's embarrassing when hongjoong does this. teasing him, just out of reach. about to be fucking right over him, not letting his dick be touched, not even letting him hold hongjoong's hips.

mingi's face is flushed, squirming around just the tiniest bit, but he tries to hold back. seeing his hyung moaning, stretched wide on top of him is too much, he wants to be inside him so bad. he wants to be good, but it's so hard when his hyung teases him.

"puppy I'm- oh I'm ready, want you in me," hongjoong's breathing is more erratic now, words getting caught on gasps. 

mingi just stares up, helpless, unable to do anything. he watches as yunho lines up to hongjoong's rim. 

"look at me, mingi."

his eyes snap to hongjoong's. "don't take your eyes off me, puppy. gotta see what you're missing out on."

mingi whines pathetically, his eyes half open and looking up at his hyung. 

hongjoong is holding mingi's jaw as yunho starts to press into him, hongjoong's lips falling open on a moan. mingi can't look away, his hyung's face so pretty and slack with pleasure. yunho starts to thrust into him and hongjoong's arms give out, his head laying on mingi's chest. 

mingi wants to touch him so bad, kiss him, hold his hips, anything. his hands struggle in the cuffs. he’s trying so hard to be a good boy, but he's being pushed to the edge. 

hongjoong's body rocks on top of mingi with every thrust from yunho, their chest rubbing together. 

"yunnie, do I feel good, baby? does fucking me feel good?" hongjoong moans out. mingi knows he's playing it up just to tease him. 

"you feel so good, hyung… you're squeezing me so hard-- fuck, I'm gonna cum soon..."

"help me cum too, puppy." 

yunho immediately reaches between mingi and hongjoong's body to wrap his hand around hongjoong's cock. hongjoong starts rocking his hips, trying to fuck his cock into yunho's hand and push back to get yunho's cock deeper in him simultaneously.

yunho keeps thrusting hard as hongjoong moans, both chasing their orgasms. "come on, puppy, you can cum in me~"

mingi's legs are twitching hard from trying to hold himself together, cock hard against his stomach. the noises hongjoong makes just get him harder, dying to get inside his hyung, to be the cause of all those pretty noises.

he cries out with them when he sees yunho bottom out in hongjoong for the last time, whimpers, wishing it was him getting to fill hongjoong up.

it doesn't take long for hongjoong to reach his high after yunho does, and mingi feels the warmth of hongjoong's cum streak across his cock. tears are welling up in mingi's eyes now, pushed to his limits. he's painfully hard, dick twitching, covered in hongjoong's release. 

mingi feels yunho shift out from behind hongjoong and lay down on the other side of the bed while hongjoong takes his time to breathe, still leaning against mingi's chest. 

when hongjoong shifts and starts kissing mingi's neck is when mingi starts to get really impatient, whimpering like the puppy he is. 

"I wasn't gonna let you cum tonight, but you were so good laying there for me…" hongjoong mouths against mingi's skin. "are you ready for your reward?" hongjoong says as he sits up, still not touching mingi's cock. 

"yes p-please, I'm sorry for being bad-"

"it's okay, puppy, I know how excited you get. you were such a good boy during your punishment…" mingi keens at the praise, making him feel warm for making hongjoong proud. 

hongjoong starts to move, positioning himself on top of mingi and he wants to thank god or whatever deity is listening. 

"you can come whenever you want, puppy. let me ride you and do all the work."

when hongjoong sinks onto his cock mingi wants to cry, the velvet heat around him so warm, wet from yunho's cum and hongjoong's cum that covered his cock. 

then mingi really does start crying when hongjoong starts bouncing while mingi struggles against his restraints. 

"do I feel good? I feel so good it's making you cry? doesn't the anticipation make it better, mingi?" 

hongjoong overwhelms him with questions he can't answer, sobs catching in his throat. 

hongjoong places his hands on mingi's stomach to balance himself and he starts bouncing faster, slamming his ass down harder against mingi's hips. 

mingi's thighs are tensing and untensing. he’s close already. the feeling of all the cum in hongjoong's hole is so slick, his rim squeezing tight around mingi's cock. 

mingi can't say anything of a warning between sobs, and he cums while hongjoong still rides him hard. his moans are so loud he's sure the other members are hearing absolutely everything. hongjoong keeps moving while mingi’s cumming, almost painful pleasure taking over his senses. he's struggling against the cuffs, legs kicking, tears steadily streaming down his cheeks. 

"s-stop- hyung! too- hyung, too much!" mingi barely gets those words out and hongjoong listens to him this time. mingi can't count the times hongjoong has just kept riding him until he felt like he was going to pass out. 

hongjoong lifts himself off mingi's cock and lays next to him, holding his cheeks and giving him a kiss. "you did so good, puppy. I'm so proud of you, you did amazing for me." mingi feels so happy he made hongjoong proud. 

he barely registers when hongjoong starts taking off his cuffs, removing his collar, mingi vaguely hears hongjoong saying things, but he's too tired to know what the words actually are. he feels a wet cloth drag against his skin, cleaning him. he doesn't know where that came from either, yunho must've gotten it while mingi and hongjoong were busy. 

the next thing he knows hongjoong lays next to him and he turns towards him and rests his head against his chest, he feels yunho's head next to his. he feels so content, he didn't think he could feel any better until yunho intertwined their fingers. 

hongjoong praises them for how good they did that day while mingi drifts into sleep, surrounded by his favorite people.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed!! thank you for reading


End file.
